Thanks for the Memories Part 1-3
by TerminalVertigo
Summary: It's been ten years since Dollars has been formed and disastrous events have happened in Ikebukuro. Now things have finally settled down and we can look at the different lives/perspectives of each main character. In celebration of Durarara's tenth anniversary!
1. Chapter 1

Please Read

Please know that this is a fanfiction dedicated to the 10th anniversary of the light novel "Durarara" by Ryohgo Narita. I do not own any of the characters in this story.

The original light novel was published on April 10th, 2004, just like this story is April 10th, 2014.

Thanks for the Memories

Part 1-3

10 years.

It has been officially 10 years now since I've stepped into Ikebukuro.

And ever since I left I've wondered...

What happened to all my friends?

PART ONE

A tall blond man with blue sunglasses is standing in a graveyard; his cigarette is being stomped out in front of a grave.

It reads

**Orihara, Izaya**

**Born May 4th, 1985**

**Died June 24th, 2010**

It was true; the flea had actually bit the dust.

He kicked the bucket.

Orihara Izaya was dead.

And Heiwajima Shizuo was left to pick up his remains.

In retrospect, the blond brute wished he could've gotten to know Izaya better instead of having to chase him around and threaten to kill him.

The informant actually gave Shizuo all of his life earnings, which was more than Shizuo could make in five lifetimes. Shizuo didn't even know what to do with all of the money besides move into a different apartment.

It was also written in Izaya's will that Shizuo were to have all of his high school memorabilia and a note book.

Shizuo didn't really want any of it, since high school was when they first formed their hatred for each other.

_But did they really hate each other?_

Shizuo kept asking himself this as he went through the flea's note book.

**1998, 11 June**

**Today I finally graduate high school! I'm not showing up to the ceremony because it is completely futile. No one needs to make a speech on how great they are or what great things they are going to accomplish throughout college because none of it matters. **

**What you do now is what truly matters in life.**

**If you worship time then you are a true idiot, doing so will get you nowhere but lunacy.**

**However, time is life dependent, so it is worth worshipping, ne?**

**Anyways, as I sit on the Raria rooftop writing my last entry in here, I realize that if I could do anything to time it would be to go back into the past****..**

**And fix my relationship with Heiwajima, Shizuo.**

The blonde's mocha eyes blinked a few times as he kept re-reading that sentence over and over.

**Yes, I would go back to the day we first met and try to understand him better, instead of having us fight every day. I feel sorry for not getting to know Shizu-chan and would do almost anything to go back to that day. **

**Ah, I hear the protozoan's footsteps echo up the stairs right now; he must've found the cicada I put in his lunch box. **

**Goodbye notebook! You were convenient for four years and I'm sad to say that this is my last entry.**

He just wanted to..know me better?

This is ridiculous, Izaya hates my guts and I hate his, that's how it's supposed to be.

But this Izaya seems sincere and as if he really did want to know me.

But it's too late for that now, three years too late.

All because of a stupid brain tumor.

Yes, the supposedly "flawless" information broker was born with a brain tumor that wasn't recognized until it was too late.

Or maybe no one wanted to recognize it.

Nobody stopped in to see the informant during his final days except Shinra for medicine or Namie and Shiki for business.

Because nobody had any interest in Orihara Izaya or his line of work.

However, Izaya did request that the last person he wanted to see was Heiwajima.

When the already pissed body guard walked into the room, his anger disappeared after seeing a dying, half shaved informant lying in a hospital bed.

The informant's eyes lit up instantly as Shizuo walked into the room. But the happiness soon dissipated as he realized his weakened state and how much the man loathed him.

The body guard looked into the flea's eyes and saw nothing but remorse.

"S-shizuo."

The blond froze, for it was the first time Izaya ever used his real name.

"I'm so sorry."

Sorry?

"For what?" the blond asked impatiently.

"For...for not being your friend."

At this time Shizuo figured Izaya lost his sanity. Because the real Izaya would never act this way.

Or is this the real Izaya?

"Are you messing with me, flea?"

Izaya laughed, and looked back to Shizuo, all the color draining from his face.

"No, I am being sincre. I don't think you know how many days I've wished I could go back to that first day, so I could know you better. But at the same time, I don't."

Shizuo stepped closer to the now crippled flea.

"Because if we didn't hate each other this much, we wouldn't be as close as we are now, ne?"

Shizuo's eyes widened, "Don't say stupid things like that, Izaya-kun."

"Just promise me.." The flea said while grabbing the brutes hand, it was rather warm compared to his ice cold one.

"Promise me that you will always remember me. Until we are able to meet again." Izaya said smiling.

"I-i..." Shizuo was stumbling for words and then..

Izaya's heart monitor went straight.

Nurses rushed into the room and pushed Shizuo back from the now dead Izaya.

It's been four years from that day now as the body guard stands over the grave of his once mortal enemy wishing that he too could go back and be friends with Izaya.

Maybe even something more than that.

"I've kept your promise, Izaya-kun." The blond said to the gravestone.

"I never did forget you." He said, tears streaming down his face.

But he couldn't be, Izaya Orihara passed away from something as small as a brain tumor and Heiwajima Shizuo was left to pick up his remains.

PART TWO

A young man with caramel hair is walking through Sunshine 60 holding hands with a woman.

"Do you remember this place?" the man asks.

The woman smiles and nods, happy to be back.

Masaomi Kida feels the same way.

Kida never wanted to return to the hellish place called Ikebukuro, but after hearing from a close friend that Orihara Izaya died, he felt more than obligated to return.

A man with a fur trimmed parka walks up to the couple, a small smile is plastered on his face.

Kida stops, thinking the man is Izaya but then looks again, studying the man's face.

"...Mikado?"

"It's been a while, Kida Masaomi."

"It's also been a long time since I've seen you, Saki."

The young woman blushes, remembering the man she once worshipped, and how badly he treated her boyfriend.

"You're not..that man." the woman quietly spoke.

The young man smiled "You're right, I'm not Orihara Izaya. I am his replacement, Ryugamine Mikado."

"Replacement?" Saki murmured.

Mikado nodded his head. "Yes, it's nice to see that you've both returned."

"What happened to all the gangs?" Kida asked.

Mikado laughed and then said in a soft voice, "Blue Squares as you already know was demolished by the Yellow Scarves, who disbanded after their leader decided to flee this city."

Kida winced slightly, remembering the days when he was a gang leader.

"What about Dollars?" Saki asked.

Mikado just stood there silently and then asked her, "Who are Dollars?"

"They're only one of the biggest gangs in Ikebukuro. They were known as the "colorless gang". Almost everyone was a part of Dollars, or at least most people on the internet claimed to be."

The informant looked at Kida and Saki, absorbing their knowledge, and figured that Kida never had the chance to tell Saki that they are currently speaking to the leader of Dollars.

"It is said that the leader of Dollars settled down and chose to live a low key, yet still unrestful lifestyle. Because he always had to change so he wouldn't get bored. Whether it meant he had to go up and do good or devious things down below."

Mikado chuckled. "They say that if you're lucky enough, you can still spot him in Ikebukro today."

And with that, he turned around and walked away waving his hand.

"It was nice seeing you two again. Ikebukuro welcomes you back with its arms wide open."

Kida couldn't do anything but watch the informant, who was once just a cowardly school child and his closest friend grow up right before his eyes.

Kida smiled and whispered "It was nice seeing you again too, Dollars."

Saki giggles, realizing who the man she just met was.

"Shall we get going?" Saki asks.

Kida nods and is grateful that is Esper girlfriend was able to decipher some of Ikebukuro's mysteries.

And he continued walking with Saki hand in hand.

Off to new horizons.

PART THREE

The recent locations of Saika are unknown; they say that the informant of Ikebukuro is the only person who knows her true whereabouts and identity.

Sonohara Anri was never an ordinary child.

Ever since the Saika incident, she became more parasitic and introverted as her teenage years passed her by.

And she never goes outside.

**SAIKA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM**

**TARO TANAKA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM**

**Saika: Taro Tanaka-san, is it true what they said about Masoami Kida?**

**Taro Tanaka: Yes, he has returned to Ikebukuro, and brought Saki along with him.**

**Saika: Saki? You mean the girl that was attacked by Blue Squares?**

**Taro Tanaka: Yes, though it's been a long time since then. Almost 11 years.**

**Saika: Do you think that he has returned to bring back Yellow Scarves?**

**Taro Tanaka: You're very funny, Saika-chan, but it would appear that Kida has only returned for pleasure, not business. **

**Saika: I see, how is Pure Water 100%? **

**Taro Tanaka: Would you like for him to join the chat room?**

**Saika: Yes please. **

**PURE WATER 100% HAS ENTERED CHATROOM**

**Pure Water 100%: Konichiwa!**

**Saika: Konichiwa.**

**Taro Tanaka: Konichiwa.**

**Pure Water 100%: It's been a long time since I've talked to either of you.**

**Saika: I feel the same way.**

**Pure Water 100%: Though these chatrooms are pretty boring without Setton or Chrome. **

**Taro Tanaka: Do you miss them?**

**Pure Water 100%: Only Setton, Chrome was a bitch.**

**Saika: I didn't really know her.**

**Taro Tanaka: She was, wasn't she?**

**Pure Water 100%: And then all of a sudden, "POOF!" she disappears from the World Wide Web!**

**Saika: Was she sick?**

**Taro Tanaka: A sickness wouldn't keep Chrome-san from the internet; she'd be more likely to be online when sick.**

**Saika: Did she...**

**Pure Water 100%: Who knows? Morley, who cares? Chrome's demise is probably the result of no more gangs. Lord knows how much she knew and cared about them. **

**Taro Tanaka: Even Dollars died down. **

**Pure Water 100%:...**

**Taro Tanaka: So Saika-chan, how is the Antiques Shop coming along?**

**Saika: It's getting there. I might be able to re-open it in a few months.**

**Pure Water 100%: Oooh! I didn't know that Saika-chan was opening up an Antiques Shop! I'll be your #1 costumer!**

**Saika: You don't have to do that..**

**Pure Water 100% Please, I'll buy up most of the store.**

**Taro Tanaka: I'd like to buy something as well.**

**Saika: It'd be nice to meet each other again.**

**Taro Tanaka: I agree.**

**Pure Water 100%: Me too!**

**Saika: I'd also like to see if Setton-san is able to make it.**

**Pure Water 100%: Hai! I like this idea! I'll invite everyone over to my place for a hot pot afterwards! I'll start the planning right now!**

**Taro Tanaka: Don't you have paperwork to be attending to for Awakusu-Kai?**

**Pure Water 100%: Don't you?**

**Taro Tanaka: I handed in my work yesterday.**

**Pure Water 100%: What? No Fair! Fine! I can't wait till I'm able to see you again Saika-chan!~**

**Saika: It will be nice to see you again as well. :)**

**Pure Water 100%: Well, I'm off!**

**PURE WATER 100% HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM**

**Saika: Did you really get your paperwork done that early?**

**Taro Tanaka: I always do. **

**Saika: You always were an organized and smart student, I'm glad to see that you haven't changed.**

**Taro Tanaka: Neither have you, Saika-chan.**

**Saika: Speaking of change, what happened to Setton-san?**

**Taro Tanaka: Well, it's been while. I believe she moved away from here. Or maybe her computer broke. I do miss her voice of reasoning whenever a fight happens in a chatroom. **

**Saika: I see. I figured you would know more since you are an informant. But thank you for telling me what you know.**

**Taro Tanaka: No problem.**

**Saika: I should get going. Harima-chan is coming over to help me unpack some antiques for the store.**

**Tara Tanaka: Okay, Sayonara, Saika-chan.**

**Saika: Sayonara, Taro Tanaka-san.**

**SAIKA HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM**

**TARO TANAKA HAS LEFT THE CHAT ROOM**


	2. Chapter 2

*Sorry for taking so long to upload the final three chapters! I'm afraid this is the end to my story. I do not own Durarara or any of it's characters.*

PART FOUR

Yagiri Pharmaceuticals went out of business almost six years ago due to rumors of them having deals with human trafficking. Since then, Yagiri Namie, the head of the company has been the secretary of Orihara Izaya.

Four years since these events have passed, and Namie has been freed of two things.

The job of being that man's secretary since he is deceased.

And "the thing" is also gone, making her younger brother, Seiji all hers.

Namie couldn't be any happier. She was in a place where she was satisfied with everything.

But there was one catch.

The new Pharmaceuticals Company she worked for just so happened to be run by remaining Blue Sqaures members.

Making her the new secretary of Aboa Kuronuma, the founder of Blue Sqaures.

In all honesty, Namie was more freighted of Aboa then she ever was of Izaya. To her, Izaya was just an annoying man with a god complex that did his job well.

Whereas Aboa was more manipulative, chipper, and did Izaya's job **_even better._**

Not to mention that Aboa hated Izaya to the core, and couldn't be happier at the fact that he's gone.

"Mr. Kuromua.." Namie said while approaching the large mahogany desk.

"Please, just call me Aboa." The man murmured his eyes glued to the computer screen.

"I was able to get the stack of papers you wanted done." she said while placing the stack down on the edge of the desk.

Aboa took his eyes off the screen for a brief second and looked up at Namie, his intense gaze piercing through her. Then he showed a small smile, "Impressive, that was a rather complicated assignment you know.."

"I'm used to doing large amounts of paperwork since my former boss hardly did what he was assigned." she scoffed. "He was always too busy going on chat rooms or mumbling futile words about him being a god and how he was going to start a war."

"Orihara Izaya never did start the "great war" he wanted though, Namie-san." Aboa said, returning to his computer fiddling. "He hardly knew what he was doing; let alone how much chaos truly would come if he were to unleash that head in Ikebukuro. But he knew just enough as to what he was doing which is why he considered himself a god, or immortal."

Aboa is now logging into a chat room, wanting to discuss business matters with his work partner.

**PURE WATER 100% HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM**

**"**Could any psychic or shaman be considered more god-like than Orihara Izaya? Of course, that's a no brainer. They all have better insight than Izaya and know what would happened if such things were to occur. Which is why I think..

**TARO TANAKA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM**

Izaya died. It was the fact that karma was being fed up with that man's actions and finally knew how to get back at him. Attacking him in the head."

Namie cringed, the thought of an unworldly force going after someone didn't settle well with her, despite Izaya talking about things like this all the time.

"What is my next assignment?" Namie asked, trying to seem unfazed by Aboa's comments.

"There are none." The man said blatantly.

"Excuse me sir?" Namie said confused.

Aboa looked up from his computer, his youthful face brimming with glee. "I release you from this job, Yagiri Namie."

Namie almost dropped the second stack of papers on the floor. Release me? What is he talking about?

"I don't understand." Namie said.

"I have no real use for you. You've been a secretary for 4 years now and I'm sure you would rather be home talking care of Seiji."

Namie blushed. "Yes, but I still need a job to make money." Namie said seriously.

Aboa chuckled. "I know. Which is why.." Aboa grabbed a manila envelope off the desk and handed it to Namie. "I got you a new one."

"Where?" Namie said, taking the envelope.

"The former Yagiri Pharmaceuticals." Aboa said smirking.

"How is that even possible?" Namie said in awe.

"Well, there was a bit of bloodshed." Aboa said innocently. "But, after many negotiations, the company decided to return to Yagiri Pharmaceuticals."

"Thank you sir!" Namie said, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Please don't cry." Aboa murmured. "It doesn't make you look attractive at all."

Namie looked offended. "So I can leave?"

Aboa raised his hand. "Whenever you want. It was nice working with you, Yagiri Namie."

"Same goes for you, Kuronuma Aboa." Namie said turning on her heel and walking out the door.

Namie finally had everything she could've ever wanted. And was one of the happiest people in Ikebukuro.

PART FIVE

The man in the mahogany desk just sat there now, letting the dead silence consume him as he looked at the photo frame on his desk. In the photo, were a young boy and a slightly older one to his right. The older boy would soon be known as Ran Izumi, the leader of Blue Squares. The thought of this made the man laugh, because Ran never actually founded Blue Sqaures.

No, the little boy next to Ran with his cheesy smile is the one that founded Blue Squares.

Kuronuma Aboa.

Aboa never cared for his brother. In fact, he didn't really care for anyone at all.

Because despite being an informant, Aboa hates humans with a passion as hot as the sun.

So when Aboa turned seventeen and decided to kill his brother, no one was truly surprised. Aboa had wanted his gang to return to him for a while. So he let his brother have his fun and then let things return to the way they once were.

The only person that really stood in Aboa's way was Orihara Izaya. Because they were both so similar, neither of them could get much of anywhere because due to both smart and quick on their feet.

Fortunately for Aboa, fate decided that Izaya's time was up and made him bite the dust at age 31.

And now that he had his gang back and all debt settled, Aboa felt as if he could finally rest in peace.

Blue Sqaures never did reform and take over the population, they decided that it would be best if they split up and have different sections working for different people.

The Awakusu-Kai greatly accepted the Blue Squares members and made Aboa one of their informants since they lost a great informant like Izaya.

And Aboa put his all into his research and eventually became a better informant than Izaya ever was.

The Awakusu-Kai decided that it would be better if they had two informants to make their work easier so they hired Aboa's old acquaintance, Mikado to be an informant with him.

Aboa didn't mind this because he knew that Mikado wasn't all that he seemed.

No, behind that timid, naïve facade stood a cold and cunning boy that had every incentive to burn the world to the ground.

This is what Aboa enjoyed about Mikado's company. He knew that everything they both did and showed to each other was a complete lie.

Because neither boy would never let down their masks or walls.

So now Aboa stands, almost on top of the world..

With an old omen not far behind him.

PART SIX

Near a beautiful Oceanside sits a woman on a large white sun chair, her creamy skin almost melding in with the seat. Her auburn hair whipping around in the air as she deeply inhales, then exhales. A man walks around the chair and sits down next to her.

"Are you glad that you're finally home in one piece, Celty?" The man asked.

Celty opened her jade green eyes and stared at him with joy and nodded, glad that her husband could finally see her expressions.

Chuckling the man said "It was awfully nice of Orihara-san to return that head of yours."

Celty touched the scar around her neck where her head was re-attached and softly said, "I had my head returned under special circumstances."

"Ah." The man said, now wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Shinra, did I ever tell you how I got my head back?"

"No." the man said, "But please feel free to tell me."

Celty sat there for a long time, looking up at the beautiful dawn.

"Well, when Orihara-san went to your office and found out he had a tumor; I knew he wasn't going to live for long."

"Oh? Can you detect sudden death, Celty?"

"Call it reaper's intuition."

"Anyways, I was called over one night before he was hospitalized and meet his untimely death. I went to his apartment and discovered..

that he had my head."

I remember lunging at him and throwing my fists in the air, ready to fight him for it but he just handed it over to me like a kid borrows a toy from another.

"Take it." he said and gave it to me.

**[Why?]**

I typed, figuring that after having possession over it for six years; he wouldn't give it up so easily.

He smiled weakly at me a laughed "Because even though it's hard to admit, I've lost my little game and unsuccessfully started a war in Ikebukuro."

**[You wanted to start a war...with my head?]**

"Of course, your head is the reason why everyone is caught up in terrible chaos. I was going to start this lovely war 3 months ago."

**[What stopped you?] **I typed, stroking my once attached head.

"My cowardess. he said, tapping his fingers on the desk.

**[You're afraid right now, Izaya-san?]**

"I am dying Celty-chan, and there's nothing I fear more than that."

At first I thought he was pulling my leg since Izaya is one for joking around but looking closer into his eyes I could see the sparkle they once held had disappeared.

**[Do you fear death because you will not know what happens in the human realm?]**

"Precisely, only I'm okay with my death right now because I visited a psychic woman who informed me well."

**[Is she one of your..?]**

"Types? You could say so. Only the things she runs and does are far more evil than anything I could ever consider doing."

Just the mere thought of this made me cringe.** [And what did this woman tell you?]**

"Everything that will happen to all of my pieces." he said laughing again.

"Ryugamine Mikado is going to replace me. Along with the Kuronuma brat."

**[Mikado-san...will become an informant?]**

"I'm afraid so. Masomi Kida will return he soon once he finds out I am no more" he said chuckling.

"Sonohara Anri will be able to pick up where her parents left off and start her own antiques shop. And my secretary will never stop loving her brother and will end up being the new secretary of Kuronuma Aboa."

**[Kuronuma Aboa?]**

"Celty-san, please tell me you've heard of Blue Sqaures."

**[I have.]**

"Before Izumii Ran took over, Blue Sqaures was originally founded by his little brother, Aboa."

**[Children shouldn't establish gangs.]**

Izaya laughed. "I completely agree with you. I see too much of that kid in myself. And I hate him for it."

**[What will happen to Shizuo-san?]**

All signs of emotions left Izaya's face. He stared blankly at me. "He..will have to cope with my death till the end of his days. But he will remorse not knowing me well."

I nodded as the informant started coughing violently, almost falling to the floor. Helping him up, I noticed that he felt more lightweight than usual.

**[Have you been eating lately, Izaya-san?]**

"Are you finally worrying for my wellbeing, Celty-chan?" The man laughed, and then resumed his coughing fit.

**[You should be in a Hospital, Izaya-san. You know that you'll be placed in one soon enough, so why don't you go now?]**

Izaya then looked at me as if I had three heads.

"I refuse to having any *cough* medical attention until I cannot function on my own. Can you respect that one wish?"

I nodded, realizing this man's ego still shined through despite his crippled state.

"Also Celty..." The man said softly.

I turned around to face him again.

**[Yes?]**

Tell that doctor that I apologize for mistreating him for that last decade. Especially the knife incident back in middle school with Nakura.

I nodded.

**[I will. I'm sure he'll be grateful to know that you would do such a thing.]**

Izaya laughed and fell down in his office chair.

"He's the only person I've ever considered as a "friend" you know." "Not even Dotachin and Shizu-chan are as close to me as I am to your fiancé. And I am sorry that I will not be able to attend your wedding."

If I had a head, his sincerity would've made me tear up. The Izaya I was talking to at the moment wasn't wearing any of his masks. Making him completely defenseless.

He didn't need to. For he wanted me to see who he really was before I left.

And if I could restore anyone's life, it would be his.

Izaya didn't deserve to die like this. He was already a lonely person, and knowing that he was in the hands of fate and soon passing didn't make him feel any better.

No one wanted to see Izaya during his last month of life and that made him appear even lonelier. I would've spent his last month of life in the hospital with him, just so he had some true company.

But I had my head and wedding celebrate, so I fled Ikebukuro like a bat out of hell and went back to Ireland.

There, my beloved husband, Shinra and I have been able to live in peace and quiet.

Though I must admit...

I do miss Ikebukuro, it's the one part of my heart that I cannot fulfill.

I left everyone I once had close ties with so I could be with my one true love. But even he seems a bit lonely here..

So after many negotiations, Shinra and I packed our bags and decided to visit Ikebukuro again.

And maybe start something new.


End file.
